Voyage of the Beheamoth
The first mission to the Great Orion Sphere was centered around a Behemoth class Heavy transport with many escorts. A joint Vulcan/Klingon mission. (Yea, wrap your brain around that.) This mission was not expected to make the return trip. Subspace messages indicate they made the trip with minimal losses of persons and material, by Klingon standards at least. They circled behind the Klingon zone and came in mostly unseen. Encounter 1 Trantorian Empire -- The Klingon unwillingness to take no for an answer when House Sabsee ordered them to heave to resulted in a running battle through two sectors and the loss of one Batleth frigate. there were also grievous losses to House Sabsee. Encounter 2 Through into the shattered zone. The huge in-fighting remains of a great Empire. Incidentally believed to be the origin of the Wanderers. Borta -- Brief contact, no hostility. The planet is round. It has oceans. The world is Early warp age. It looks to have descended from a higher level of technology. The new ships are barely diLithium and look primitive and small the few older ships are large and look old. The stations look old and heavily patched with inferior technology. The people are Rhinoids 2 to 2.5 meter piles of flesh, a nearly neutral gray that is covered with hair down their backs. They are obligate bipeds. Encounter 3 Caalas -- At first would let them pass unmolested, but tried to change their minds. There is damage and loses Encounter 4 Dooof -- Looked friendly, tried to back stab the Klingons for the massive resources. Many Dooof float in frozen space. Encounter 5 The Elardia -- Gave rest and comfort to the Klingons. Sent a ship along. Out of the Shattered Zone. Encounter 6 ' 'oHbe' Heghpu' ' -- A trio of seemingly dead worlds that threw off ghostly subspace signals. Scanning was done, no contact. Encounter 7 Kingdom of Destruction. A zone of nebula and dangerous stellar objects. delays as they route around some heavy stellar shit. Encounter 8 The Farge Reckless hostile difficult. But not good fighters compared to Klingon. Many battles but no losses. Encounter 9 Unintelligent life form eats an escort. Encounter 10 Gallaian Post galactic culture, it starts poorly, but they manged to talk their way out of it. Encounter 11 Hagin pirates, Numerous attacks. they toss them a container to get them to lay off. A third escort is now docked to the Behemoth, damaged. Work on repair is started. Encounter 12 Ikosolies. They start openly hostile, but that was just the opening. The Klingons try diplomacy as they are running out of ships. The encounter ends with aid and support. Encounter 13 Attacked by Orion houses they stomp their asses and take their stuff. Arrive at he New Klingon worlds. 1200 days in transit. One container lost, two dozen damaged, three escorts of ten destroyed. The Great Orion Sector now has contact and an Ane Anchor. Outcome The Orion houses attacked the Behempoth at Nu'ngoS. They were successful in destroying the massive carrier at a terrible cost to themselves and with little gain. While the Behemoth itself was destroyed its cargo was not. Furthermore 90% of the attacking Orion fleet was destroyed. The subsequent retaliation by the Klingons saw the Orions reduced further, lacking a fleet to guard their worlds. The Orion action also permanently allied the Real and New Klinogns, at least where the Orions are concerned. A formal Klingons first alliance grew from this. It also drew the New Klingons and Vulcans together permanently. Even Apol was more willing to discuss friendship after that. Side Effects The Voyage of the Behemoth partially mapped the area between the Great Orion Sphere and the Trantorian Empire. Starfleet is also creating a route of "Lillypads". Friendly basses that will succor travelers on the long haul to foster further contact and support. =Voyage of the Mastodon= A subsequent mission in a DiSodium powered Mastodon further cemented the alliance and gave them an overwhelming military and technological advantage. Kimyaz'es now fields four of the scariest ships in the Sector. Category:Events Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Epiphany Trek